goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kim babysits Carmen and Fred gets Grounded
''Kim Babysits Carmen and Fred Gets Grounded '' is Sarah West's first video of Fred's sister, Kim. Plot Kim's dad, Jeff, wants her to babysit a little girl named Carmen Ripley while he goes out for a five-hour meeting at Fred's school. So, Kim looks after Carmen and makes sure she doesn't get into trouble. When Carmen sees an advertisement for the movie "Frozen", Kim agrees to take Carmen to see that movie. While they're watching the movie, Fred eventually Fred gets mad that his sister is watching a Disney Princess movie, so he destroys the movie screen, causing Carmen to cry and the rest of the audience to boo and throw popcorn. Fred sneaks off to see "Deadpool 2". When Jeff finds out, he grounds Fred as a result for sneaking off to an NC-17 rated film. And when Kim, Fred, and Jeff got home from the movies, and Fred got punishments from his mom, Jeff, and Kim. NOTE: Disney just bought FOX my last year in December 14 for $52 billion. Transcript (June 15, 2018) Jeff: Kim, since I'm going to Fred's school for a five-hour meeting, I want you to babysit Mr. Ripley's daughter, Carmen. She is six years old, and even though she's a little mischievous at times, she's a polite and well-mannered girl. Kim: Okay, Dad. Have fun at the meeting. Jeff: Make sure Carmen doesn't get into any trouble. Kim: I won't. See you later! (Jeff leaves) Kim: So, Carmen, what do you wanna do? Carmen: Oh, not very much. I just want to watch TV. Kim: Okay. What show do you want to watch? Carmen: Can we watch Littlest Pet Shop? I love that show! Kim: Okay. (After watching an episode or two of Littlest Pet Shop, Carmen gets bored of watching TV) Carmen: I don't feel like watching TV anymore. I want to do something else now. Kim: Well, I've got some art supplies in my room. Do you want to draw for a little while? Carmen: Ooh, I love to draw! Kim: I'll get some paper and crayons. (Carmen draws and colors for a while as Kim talks to herself on how easy babysitting Carmen has been) Kim: Well, looking after Carmen has been going quite well so far. She's been behaving very well and hasn't been complaining about a single thing. Dad told me she can sometimes be a little troublesome, but so far, she hasn't caused any trouble. As long as I keep her busy, everything will be just fine. (Kim keeps Carmen busy for a little while. She plays board games and does some arts and crafts with her. While all of this is happening, Fred is in his room, unaware that his sister is looking after the daughter of a neighbor that he doesn't even know. Soon, as Kim is taking a break to watch some TV, Carmen sees something that catches her eye) Kim: See anything in the commercials you like, Carmen? Maybe a toy, a book, or a treat that you want? Carmen: No, but they're showing Frozen and the movie theater today! Can we go see it? Kim: Okay, Carmen. Let's go to the movies. Carmen: Yay! (Kim takes Carmen to the movies to see Frozen) Carmen: Yay! Frozen! I love this movie! Kim: I'm glad you're excited to see this movie, Carmen. I bet it'll be as good as other Disney movies. You should see the live-action remakes of Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. They're just as good as the original animated versions. (During the movie, Kim makes sure that Carmen is behaving. Meanwhile, Fred is at the movie theater's lobby, looking for Kim) Fred: Where is she? Where's my sister? (Suddenly, he hears music coming from the screen room where Frozen is being shown. He sees his sister in one of the seats, and he's not happy at all) Fred: What's the meaning of this? I can't believe my sister is watching Frozen with a little girl that I don't even know! She should know that Frozen is so overrated! That's it! I'm gonna destroy the movie screen! (Fred destroys the movie screen with a lazer gun. The audience starts booing and throwing popcorn while Carmen starts crying. Kim sees Fred with his lazer gun) Carmen: Waaaaaaagh! Kim: Fred, what are you doing in here? How dare you destroy the screen? Now look, Carmen is crying! That's it! You're in big trouble right now! I'm gonna call Dad about this when he's finished with the meeting. Fred: Nobody cares, sis. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to see Deadpool 2. (After Fred sneaks off to see Deadpool 2, he gets caught by Jeff) Fred: Oh no, it's Dad! Jeff: Fred, you're in big trouble. I was getting ready to leave your school after we finished up the meeting, when I got a call from Kim, saying that you destroyed the movie screen while she and Carmen, the little girl she was looking after, were watching Frozen. And I can't believe you watched Deadpool 2, which is rated NC-17, and we told you not to watch any R or NC-17-rated films! That's it! We're going home right now! (At home) Fred and Kim's mom: We're very disappointed in you for your actions, Fred. Kim: You're in big trouble, bro. You should know better than to cause trouble at the movies, especially when I'm looking after a neighbor's kid. Jeff: This means no M-rated video games, no Internet, no annoying music, and no ranting on Disney and Nintende for you. Now go to bed and think about what you diddid and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West